Kamen Rider Deacde: The World Traveller
by kaitz-san
Summary: Kadoya Azuma, who was once a normal student boy with a normal life. Now, fate has chosen him and received the belt of Kamen Rider Decade. He has to travelled across different world to stop the evil that tries to corrupt the world. But this journey will also change his entire. Will he become the Destroyer of the World which he has been destined to or the Savior of the World.


**Hey there, Kaitz here. So, this fanfic was actually a challenge from one of my friend.**

**And I guess it was a good idea and I like the plot he made. **

**I also probably had some incorrect grammar and spelling. But I hope you guess love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the stories certain OC's I created**

* * *

**Prologue: A Dream of Destruction**

Inside a school when the sun is about to set, there are four boys wearing the same school outfits inside a classroom carrying out their class duty after school. While a boy with a messy silver hair is sweeping the floor, the other three was talking about something as they picked their bags.

"Hey, make sure you lock the door after you cleaned the class" shouted the boy who looked like the leader group. This makes the silver haired boy stop sweeping the floor.

"…..Where are you going?" asked the silver haired boy as his voice doesn't show any emotion. It was as if he doesn't care even if they left already. His red eyes becomes bright because of the sun reflection.

"Serizawa-sensei asked me to see him after school as soon as possible" said the leader boy with an unsure voice.

"…How about those guys?" This makes the leader boy panic a bit.

Before he could ask again, the other boy suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"W…we need to help our family looking after the store for them! Isn't that right, aniki?"

"Y..yes! So, make sure you arranged the table thoroughly too, Kadoya-san. Anyway, see you!" Before the silver haired boy could ask again, the group already left the class. But he could hear their muttering voice from the outside.

"Man, that was close. Did you see his eyes when he looked at us? It was bright red."

"Dude! Keep your voice down. He could hear us. Anyway, let's go to karaoke already."

"Wait a minute guys. I need to meet sensei first."

"What the-. I thought it was supposed to be an act back there."

As soon their voice fades, the silver haired boy looked around the class and sighed deeply as he scratches his hair.

Currently, the boy is wearing a white school outfit and dark blue trousers. Like in the beginning , he has a messy silver hair and a red eyes which is very noticeable. He also has a slender body and doesn't seem to have much weight on him.

This boy's name is Kadoya Azuma.

He is often regarded as being too quiet and does not bring any attention towards anyone even his teachers and classmates as he decided to become a loner.

After a few thoughts, he swept the floor without any arguments and hesitation and get back to his home as soon as possible.

* * *

**Night**

The sun was about to set as Azuma open a door to his house.

"I'm home."

Silence is the only reply he get from the house as he switch on the lights.

"Guh… Guess I should stop saying that. It feels creepy when I said that alone."

Azuma's house is actually near to his school so he actually wouldn't care if he went home late like today since he doesn't have any guardians to look after him.

And yes. His parents had passed away ever since he was little.

His mother died when she is giving birth to Azuma because she loses a lot of blood. His father did everything he could to take care of the boy with full care. It wasn't last until Azuma was in his 5th grade. His father suddenly got involved in an accidental explosion near a gas station when he was refilling the car and went to pick up Azuma at school. The death of his father was too much for him. But he still remembers his last words before the incident.

_The scene suddenly shows a silhouette of a middle old age man with the same messy hair as Azuma._

"_It is true that when you lost an important person in your life is the saddest thing in your life. But would your mourning around their graves would make them happy? And I believe that's what your mother would say if she would be right here now."_

Keeping his father's words inside his hard, he had been taking care of himself and even went to part time job at 6th grade for his allowance and school funds. Some of his relatives did want to keep a look after him, he refuses since he said he could take care of himself and wouldn't want to bother them.

"Alrighty then…. Gotta eat something before I hit the deck."

Before he could get to the kitchen to eat something, his cellphone suddenly rang.

Weird. Not many people know his phone number. He picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello. Kadoya speaking" answered Azuma.

"…" He could hear nothing except breathing from the phone.

"Umm….H..hello?"

"It's..time...for y….decide.." A static voice came from the phone said.

"What?" Exclaim Azuma as he thought in his mind. Decide?

"*Loud Screeching*"

"Ugh..!"

Azuma hurriedly closed the cellphone which caused the screeching sound stopped and ended the processing call from the stranger.

"The hell? Is this a prank call? Damn! They should at least lower the volume for a first timer."

Azuma shrugged it off and thought off it as a prank call.

"But seriously. Who was that? Said Azuma while rubbing his ear because of the sound.

**Late Night**

Currently the scene shows Azuma wearing a black t-shirt and a tracksuit with a white towel on his head and he is in his room.

He is also holding and cleaning a pink and black coloured camera with a rectangle shape. The camera was actually his father's until he gave it to Azuma for his birthday present. The only thing that is strange to him is that whenever he used it, the picture would turn out to be failure.

The last time he use it is when he took a picture of his neighbour and when they look at the results, they chase the silver haired boy for making fun of them.

Even though he couldn't find a use of it, he decided to take care of the camera as his last gift and memories from him. He always would clean the camera before he went to bed.

Yet he still couldn't help it but felt nostalgic whenever he is holding the camera.

After cleaning the camera, he went straight to bed and tries to catch a good night sleep.

As he closed his eyes, he couldn't forget about the weird phone call he got a few hours ago. Suddenly he felt it was something important and it wasn't a prank. As he closed his eyes he thought about it.

"Decide, huh. Man, what was that just now." As he thought deeply, he finally went to the land of dreams.

* * *

**Outside Azuma's house**

At the very exact same time, a figure with a white cloak standing outside of Azuma's house.

"Found you…Decade." Said the figure before the figure went through a translucent light wall.

Before the figure disappeared, she said one word.

"Azuma…"

* * *

**Azuma's Dream**

"Huh? Where am I?"

That was the first thing Azuma said as he suddenly appeared in the middle of a deserted place full of mountains.

" Hmm, this place looks kinda familiar though but I just can't remember where.." said Azuma to himself as he scratching his head trying to remember the unknown place.

Suddenly, he saw a man with spectacle wearing a brown campaign hat with lavender coat.

"Now then, what is an old man doing in the middle of nowehere? Guess I will try to ask him about this place." Azuma went to the odd man but the man eyes shows hatred towards the boy. More like as if Azuma did something bad to him.

"Hey there, do you know where are we? Or more like who are you?" Now that doesn't seem polite.

The man didn't say anything and then pointed his finger towards the boy with an angry face.

"Decade!" Shouted the man suddenly which make Azuma stepped back a little.

"This shall be your last stand and the end of your treachery" The man continued.

"Decade? What are you talking about? What had I ever done to you!?" Retort Azuma back.

"Play innocent while it last. But it was already your destiny to be destroyed in this world." Shouted the man back.

Okay. Azuma can tell either this guy is insane or hallucinating right now. He is only just a normal school student and also has a bit of social problems.

Before Azuma could said anything, a loud roaring of motorcycles can be heard from a nearer distances. Azuma tried to find the source of the sound as suddenly the motorcycle's sound becomes louder and came from Azuma's behind.

Then, he was surprised when suddenly a group of riders with various theme and colours. The most noticeable was the upfront rider. The rider has red armor and has small horns.

" Hey, old man. Who are-?"

Azuma then realised that the man had suddenly disappeared and can be nowhere to find. But before he could think twice, he finally thought like what a person would do in this kind of situation.

Run, you fool.

Filled with fear, Azuma run as fast as he can to avoid the riders from reaching him. But he wasn't able to escape as most of the place was blocked by huge boulders.

Trapped by the Riders from each direction, Azuma could only stand like a fool as his body begun to feel numb.

As the Riders approached the silver haired boy, he closed his eyes and hoped that their would be a miracle to find a way out of this.

And the last thing Azuma heard was their battle cry.

(WHITE FLASH)

"Ugh…..am I still alive?" Said Azuma to himself with his eyes closed.

It was as if nothing happened. As he opened his eyes slowly, he was surprised of the scene in front of him.

The Riders. All of them.

Lying on the ground.

Fires and smoked had decorated the dessert into a hellish battlefield he had ever seen. He couldn't tell if they are still alive or already dead.

As he analyse the battlefield, he spotted a Rider standing among the other lying Riders. Unlike the other Riders, this Rider has green insect eyes, has a white buckle with insignias and red dot in the centre. Not to mention he is surrounded with a pink aura.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said Azuma as he tries to gain the Rider attention.

The Rider then looked at Azuma for a while as he suddenly disappears from his location and appears again in front of Azuma.

" W-what? Arghhhh!" The Rider suddenly strangles Azuma with brute strength and doesn't give Azuma a chance to resist back.

"Did y-you do all of this!?" shouted Azuma as he tries to resist the pain.

"…"

"A-are the one who s-sent me to this place!?"

"….."

"ANSWER ME!" Shouted Azuma loudly.

"…..These fools dare to stand against me even though they are weak. It is their own decision which had led their demise." the Rider's voice was deep and dark as if words coming from him would be enough to defeat his opponent.

"….But even if they come or not, I would still destroy them for those who dares to stand in my way." Said the Rider confidently as he laugh darkly.

"Just who are you? What are you?" There's no way this guy could be a human. He kills someone as if it wasn't a big deal. He is a monster.

"Me? I am Decade. Kamen Rider….Decade." said the proclaimed Rider known as Decade as he readies his other arm and clench his fist tightly as it collects pink aura energy.

" And I am…the Destroyer Of The World." As he release the punch, Azuma vision suddenly went dark.

* * *

**Real World**

Azuma then woke up and breath heavily as his body was bathed with his sweat.

"A-a dream?"

He then looked at the window and the sunlight had filled the room. It was already morning. Good thing that today is Sunday.

Azuma then went to the bathroom to wash his face but suddenly he felt a painful headache as he suddenly remember something from his dream.

"Kamen…..Rider…..Decade…" muttered Azuma as he faints on the floor because of the extreme pain.

* * *

**Okay then. That's that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story and could understand them.**

**I want to say thanks to certain friends for beta read the story and fixed my grammar a bit.**

**For now, look forward for the next chapter.**

**Kaitz out.**


End file.
